A pair of rose
by psychoarea
Summary: Kau tak akan pernah menjadi mawar walaupun sesekali kau dapat menusuk tajam diriku dengan durimu itu. Kau adalah kau, sampai kapanpun itulah kenyataannya. Dan aku menyukaimu, meskipun aku harus mengetahui kenyataan itu. Chapter 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : OOC_, typo(s),_ gaje, gake jelas dan lain-lain XDD

**A/N** : Ummm, hai minna saya ingin sekali membuat ff GoMxReader habisnya kalo baca doang penasaran mau ikutan nulis hehhe tapi gak jadi karena saya gak bisa XDD. Dan akhirnya hanya jadi ff seperti ini (_ _) mungkin gak sebagus serta gak semenarik ff GoMxReader dan ff lainnya yang pernah saya baca XD tetapi inilah saya dengan cerita saya #doooor

* * *

**Blue Flower**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_ Sejujurnya kau tidaklah indah seperti mawar yang kulihat disana, tetapi aku begitu mengagumi dirimu lebih dari itu. Kau adalah kau, sampai kapanpun itulah kenyataannya. Kau tak akan pernah menjadi mawar walaupun sesekali kau dapat menusuk tajam diriku dengan durimu itu. Dan disini yang kucintai bukanlah mawar itu tetapi dirimu yang selalu bersama mawar-mawar tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap lurus tepat ke arah luar ruangan kelasku. Dari balik kaca bening ini aku menatap kagum sosoknya diluar sana. Sesekali dirinya tersenyum indah bagaikan mentari pagi yang mengucapkan salam pertamanya di pagi itu. Dan saat itu pula aku terpaku pada senyumannya, sungguh ku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku dari sosoknya yang indah.

Rambut hitamnya yang tak terlalu panjang menambahkan kesan **_cute_** pada dirinya. Terlebih lagi saat ia bersenandung kecil bersama mawar-mawar itu. Aku memang tak mengenalnya, aku tak mengetahui namanya bahkan aku tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Tetapi dari tempat ini aku selalu melihatnya, senyumannya serta keindahan yang terpancar bersama mawar-mawar itu.

**Duakkkk—**

"Hei, Tetsu kau sedang melihat apa hah?"

Fuh, dasar Aomine-kun dengan santainya ia memukul kepalaku.

"Hanya sedang melihat mawar." Jawabku sesingkat dan sedatar mungkin agar Aomine-kun tak mencurigaiku.

"Oh yasudah."

Dan untunglah dirinya segera pergi dan tak berkomentar lagi.

Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Aomine-kun aku kembali mencari sosok gadis itu tetapi nihil dirinya telah hilang dari tempat mawar-mawar itu. Sayang sekali bukan padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Dan sejujurnya aku sangat ingin mengenal gadis itu, mengetahui namanya bahkan aku sangat ingin bersenandung kecil bersamanya, walaupun suaraku tak semerdu yang kalian fikirkan.

* * *

**[At Gym]**

* * *

"Daiki perhatikan dengan baik gerakan Ryouta. Konsentrasi!"

"—dan Ryouta, percepat gerakanmu!"

"Shintarou **_shoot_**-mu meleset 20 derajat. Apa kau tak membawa **_luck item_** hari ini heh?"

"Atsushi letakan semua **_snack_**-mu atau kubakar semuanya."

"Lalu Tetsuya— hei, mana Tetsuya?"

"Akachin bisakah kau berhenti memahari kami?"

"Hoaaaaa Akashicchi kejam sekali."

"Kalian berdua diam atau aku akan menambah lat—"

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"—Tetsuya dari mana saja kau?"

"Maaf Akashi-kun aku terlambat karena hari ini giliranku piket dan temanku yang biasanya membantu tiba-tiba saja ada urusan mendadak." Aku menjelaskan secera singkat dan jelas kepada kapten tim basketku yang sepertinya sedang dalam **_mood _**terburuknya.

"Yasudah kau segera ganti pakaianmu dan kembali kesini sebelum aku melemparkan gunting ke arah Daiki."

"Hoi, Akashi kenapa aku?"

"D-i-a-m!"

"Hai, aku mengerti Akashi-kun." Kemudian aku segera menuju **_loker_** sebelum gunting itu kembali melayang.

* * *

**[Skip time latihan]**

* * *

"Baiklah aku akui hari ini Akashi sangat kejam."

"Yak! Kau benar Aominecchi."

Hari semakin larut dan saat ini pula kami sedang dalam perjalan untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa topik kami setelah pulang sekolah adalah Akashi Seijuro, kapten kesayangan kami yang amat kejam bagi Kise-kun serta Aomine-kun (karean mereka yang sering terkena omelan). Aomine-kun serta Kise-kun masih mengomentari Akashi-kun yang hari ini memang sangat kejam. Sementara itu Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun hanya diam seperti biasa. Lalu diriku? Aku berjalan paling belakang diantara mereka semua sambil meminum **_vanila milkshake_** kesukaanku.

"Sudah ah aku lelah membahas Akashicchi."

Akhirnya Kise-kun menyerah setelah dirinya puas membicarakan Akashi-kun.

"Aku juga lelah mendengar ocehan kalian berdua."

Midorima-kun dengan **_tsundere_**-nya menyindir kedua orang itu.

"Lebih baik kita membahas gadis itu saja, bagaimana?"

_'Gadis itu? siapa?'_

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Itu loh Kise gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu yang selalu terlihat di taman saat jam istirahat tiba." Aomine-kun memasang wajah serius saat membicarakan sosok gadis itu.

_'Lalu— sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu! Apa mungkin dia—'_

"Nyam~ gadis itu sekelas denganku nyam~"

"Apa?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan percakapan mereka. Tetapi disisi lain aku harus tetap datar agar tak ada yang mencurigaiku. Ya, supaya tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini. Dan saat ini lebih baik aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang sepertinya masih berlangsung cukup serius (entah karena apa).

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hmm, siapa ya? Aku lupa nyam~"

**Gubrakkkk—**

"Sudahlah lupakan saja gadis itu karena kau tidak cocok dengannya Aomine."

_'Kau benar Midorima-kun gadis itu memang tidak cocok dengan Aomine-kun.'_

"Tch, lagi pula dia juga bukan tipeku."

"Lalu kenapa kau membicarakannya?"

"Karena aku penasaran dan kufikir salah satu diantara kalian mengenalnya."

"Kalo soal itu sih tanyakan saja pada Kurochin sepertinya dia lebih mengetahuinya."

_'Eh? Apa? Kenapa aku? Apa maksudmu Murasakibara-kun?'_

"Wah ternyata yang selalu kau perhatikan bukan bunga mawar ya Tetsu." Aomine menyeringai.

"I-itu—"

"Wah Kurokocchi sudah besar ya hihihi."

"A-apa maksudnya Kise-kun?"

"Nah sekarang mari ceritakan tentang kau dan gadis itu hohoho."

"A-ku— tak ada hubungan dengannya. Ukh, su—nggu—h."

Baiklah sekarang aku sedang dalam keadaan terdesak dan ini karena mereka membicarakan gadis itu. Oleh karena itu dengan terpaksa aku menceritakannya kepada mereka semua dan kuharap mereka tak berkata macam-macam setelah aku menceritakannya. Baiklah aku akan memulai ceritaku.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengenal gadis itu—"

"Apa? Kurokocchi pasti berbohong."

"Aku serius Kise-kun karena aku hanya memperhatikan dirinya dari balik jendela kelasku. Dan a-a-ku—"

"Menyukainya?" Tanya Midorima-kun tepat sasaran.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu dan kini Aomine-kun sering sekali meledekku saat jam istirahat tiba. Mungkin inilah akibatnya jika rahasia terbongkar dihadapan para pemuda-pemuda itu. Walaupun mereka mendukung tetap saja kan aku malu mengakuinya jika aku memang menyukai gadis itu walaupun aku tak mengenalnya. Gadis yang selalu bersama mawar biru itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran dengan sosoknya sama seperti sebuah **_artikel_** yang kubaca bahwa mawar biru itu melambangkan sebuah 'misteri'.

"Hei, Tetsu sebaiknya kau segera berkenalan dengan gadis itu."

"Aomine-kun kau berisik, bicaranya nanti saja setelah jam pelajaran usai."

"Iya iya. Tapi— eh, itu kan—"

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine-kun menatap ke arah pintu kelas yangs terbuka dan dengan tidak sengaja aku ikut menatap ke arah yang sama denganya. Saat itu aku melihat gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan—

"AKASHI!"

Ya, dengan Akashi-kun.

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba dan dengan segera aku pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk memandang langit biru yang terlihat sangat indah hari ini. Disepanjang langkahku menyusuri**_ koridor _**aku terus memikirkan pemandangan yang baru saja kulihat beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis itu dan Akashi-kun. Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal? Atau mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus? Ah— sudahlah tidak baik menebak-nebak hal seperti itu.

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih saja menebak-nebak hubungan mereka terutama saat aku melihat Akashi-kun dan gadis itu sedang berbicara empat mata di tempat ini. Ingin rasanya aku kembali menuruni anak tangga ini dan segera beranjak dari tempat ini karena aku— aku—

"Hai, Tetsuya rupanya kau ada disini juga." Akashi-kun berkata datar seolah tak ada yang terjadi antar dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersantai saja di tempat ini." Jawabku singkat dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Begitu rupanya, kalau begitu kau bisa bergabung bersama kami."

"Tidak terimakasih Akashi-kun aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian."

"Hmm,"

Entah aku salah lihat atau apa tetapi saat itu Akashi-kun sedikit tersenyum saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sudah kuduga mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus terlebih lagi wajah gadis itu menampakkan semburat merah saat ini. Ya, mereka memang saling menyukai dan aku hanya akan menjadi penggangu diantara mereka.

"Oh ya Tetsuya perkenalkan gadis ini—"

_'Eh?'_

**_—bring back catalyst a simple way to best—_**

"Ah, maaf Tetsuya ponselku berdering."

Benar, saat itu ponsel Akashi-kun berdering dan kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja. Saat ini Akashi-kun sedang menerima panggilan masuk itu dan kini aku— hanya berdua saja bersama gadis itu. Tidak! Aku tak boleh menyukainya! Aku tak bisa mengharapkannya karena Akashi-kun—

**Sementara itu—**

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Seenaknya saja memanggilku seperti itu!"

"HENTIKAN! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku— hei kau dengar tidak? Jangan memanggilku 'SEI' seenakmu!"

**_—tuutttttuuuttuuutttttt—_**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Semoga ff ini gak terlalu mengecewakan DX *pray* kalo mengecewakan saya delete kok XD

mohon readers kritik dan sarannya (_ _) sekian saya ucapkan semoga ff saya semakin maju (?) dari kehancuran (?) #dooor


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : OOC_, typo(s),_ gaje, gake jelas dan lain-lain XDD

**A/N** : Ummm, hai minna saya kembali tapi sih awalnya gak mau lanjutin haha mungkin akan mandek (?) disini ya apa daya otaknya gak nyampe tapi nekat *loh* selamat membaca ff nista ini hahah. banyak typo ya hati-hati karena males baca ulang #plak

* * *

**Blue Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ukh, Akashi-kun lama sekali memangnya telpon dari siapa sih itu? Tidakkah dirinya tau aku begitu gugup saat berdua saja dengan gadis ini, terlebih lagi sejak tadi ia hanya dia memperhatikanku. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?

Baiklah sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Akashi-kun tak kunjung kembali tetapi aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang sedang berteriak kesal saat menerima telpon itu. Entahlah siapa orang diseberang sana yang pasti dirinya telah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro sekesal itu. Lalu diriku semakin gugup saat kami memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan dan gadis itu dengan manisnya tersenyum kepadaku sambil menawarkan sekotak bento yang ia bawa.

"Ini—" Gadis itu mengulurkan kotak bentonya tepat di hadapanku.

"Ti—idak terimakasih."

"Tidak apa kok Kuroko-kun, aku senang jika kita bisa makan bersama."

_'Ukh, senang jika makan bersama? Dan terlebih lagi dari mana gadis itu mengetahui namaku?'_

"Maaf tapi aku sudah kenyang." Jawabku berbohong.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku mengajakmu makan karena Akashi-kun tak mau makan bersamaku." Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit bersedih. Benar, gadis ini begitu mencintai Akashi-kun.

"I—itu bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau dan Akashi-kun berpa—"

"Maaf aku terlalu lama mengangkat telpon."

Gagal! Aku gagal menanyakannya karena Akashi-kun terlanjur datang.

Setelah itu Akashi-kun terdiam sesaat seolah menatap tajam diriku serta gadis itu. mungkinkah Akashi-kun cemburu karena aku terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu? Ya, aku tau ini hal yang wajar tetapi aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku ini. Aku— masih mengharapkan gadis itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Akashi-kun penuh selidik.

"Kami hanya—"

"—makan bersama. Aku dan Kuroko-kun hanya sedang makan bersama karena Akashi-kun tak mau makan denganku."

"Itu karena aku sudah kenyang."

"Huh, menyebalkan."

"Maaf Akashi-kun aku masih ada urusan, kalau begitu aku permisi."

**Gyutttttt—**

"Eh? Kuroko-kun sudah mau pergi?"

Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menarik pelan bajuku.

"Ah— maaf Kuroko-kun aku menarik bajumu."

Dan tak lama setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, **_bye_**."

Akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu serta meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Biarlah aku memendam rasa suka ku pada gadis itu, gadis yang selalu berada ditengah-tengah mawar biru serta gadis yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Dan saat ini aku hanya berharap masih dapat terus melihatnya walaupun dirinya telah bersama Akashi-kun yang begitu kuhormati.

Sepanjang **_koridor_** aku terus memikirkan hal itu dan semua itu membuatku tak memperhatikan sekelilingku dengan baik. Berkali-kali aku menabrak seseorang walaupun orang itu tak menyadari keberadaanku. Tak jarang pula kakiku tersandung sesuatu, sungguh bodoh, lebih bodoh dari diriku yang tak bisa memasukkan bola ke **_ring_**.

**Bruakkkk—**

"U—kh sakit."

Tepat sekali, kali ini aku kembali menabrak seseorang dan parahnya ia sampai terjatuh seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku kurang berhati-hati."

Aku meminta maaf kepada orang itu tetapi dirinya seolah tak merespon perkataanku. Mengapa demikian? Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bukan benda apa yang ada ditelinganya itu.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak mendengarmu— eh— Tetsuya?"

"Umm, **Ruruka-san**? Maaf membuatmu terjatuh seperti ini."

Ternyata gadis yang tak sengaja kutabrak itu **Ruruka Fumiwa-san** yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasku. Bisa dibilang kami cukup akrab sebagai teman sekelas karena dirinya sering kali menyadari kehadiranku disaat orang lain sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Walaupun terkenal **_tsundere_** (bahkan melebihi Midorima-kun) dan cepat sekali naik darah, **Ruruka-san **adalah gadis yang baik menurutku.

"Fuh, Tetsuya lain kali kombinasikan mata dan kakimu saat berjalan."

"Ya, maafkan aku **Ruruka-san**."

"Hahaha sudahlah kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu karena mendengar permintaan maaf berkali-kali itu membosankan."

Beginilah dirinya, **Ruruka-san** memang sosok gadis yang apa adanya serta jujur (walaupun terkadang terlalu jujur dan membuat banyak orang sakit hati). Oh ya, selain diriku Aomine-kun juga cukup akrab dengannya tetapi mereka lebih sering bertengkar sih. Mungkin bagi Aomine-kun sosok **Ruruka-san **adalah teman bertengkarnya di kelas karena teman bertengkar Aomine-kun sesungguhnya (Kise-kun) tak sekelas dengan kami.

"Ah, Tetsuya sudah ya aku ada urusan dengan 'iblis' sampai jumpa nanti."

Kemudian **Ruruka-san** melambaikan tangannya sementara diriku masih bingung dengan sosok yang dirinya sebut 'iblis'. Baiklah sebaiknya aku melupakannya karena masalahku tak hanya satu saja.

.

.

**Bruakkkk—**

"Akhhhh! Daiki bisakah kau tidak mengganguku saat aku menulis?"

"Hah? Siapa yang menganggumu? Aku hanya sedang bersantai wahai gadis kejam."

Huh, baru saja jam pelajaran pertama dimulai tetapi mereka sudah ribut seperti ini. Memang hal yang wajar tetapi jika terlalu sering mendengarnya aku pasti bosan bukan? Aomine-kun **_vs_**** Ruruka-san** sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di kelas ini.

**Toktoktok— **

"Permisi **_sensei_** aku hanya ingin mengantarkan titipan dari kepala sekolah."

_'Gadis itu kan—'_

"Terimakasih ya **Aoka-chan**."

_'Jadi nama gadis itu—'_

"**Aoka **ya? Hei, Tetsu tadi dia melihat ke arahmu loh." Ucap Aomine-kun dengan nada sangat meledek.

"**Aoka-chan **memang imut sekali ya."

"Hah? Wahai gadis kejam kau normal kan?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku normal. Kau fikir aku **_yuri_**?"

Pertengkaran mereka memang tiada habisnya.

**[Skip time]**

Senja kembali menyapa dan saat inilah kami memulai latihan kami seperti biasa. Disini kami akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan berharap suatu hari nanti kami dapat mencapai puncak itu. Tetapi saat kuperhatikan lagi sepertinya ada sedikit kejanggalan hari ini. Sudahlah mungkin aku salah lihat atau mataku buram karena terlalu lelah. Tetapi ini aneh kenapa dirinya bisa ada di tempat ini?

"Heh? Gadis kejam sedang apa kau disini?"

Gadis kejam, siapa lagi kalau bukan **Ruruka-san.**

Pemandangan aneh yang ku maksud adalah kehadiran **Ruruka-san** ditempat ini. Kenapa dia disini? Sepengetahuanku dirinya sangat membenci basket entah karena apa dan saat ini yang difikirkannya hanya musik serta bermain macam-macam alat musik. Tetapi kenapa dirinya berada disini? Apakah rasa bencinya terhadap basket telah hilang?

"Aku dipaksa dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

Ternyata **Ruruka-san ** memang sangat membenci basket.

"Hai~ **Rurucchi**~"

Tiba-tiba saja Kise-kun datang dan memeluk **Ruruka-chan **dengan riang tak berperasaan.

"Pemandangan langka."

Dan kali ini Midorima-kun yang berkomentar tentu saja diselingi dengan sesi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Berisik kau! Itu juga karena ulahmu dan—"

"—dan?"

**Wushhhhhhh—**

Seketika suasana menjadi sangat mencekam setelah kehadiran sosok itu. Sosok kapten kami tercinta, Akashi Sejuuro. Memang selalu seperti ini, suasana akan terasa sedikit kaku bahkan mencekam jika dirinya hadir secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini. Sejenak aku menatap Aomine-kun yang ternyata sudah berkeringat cukup banyak dan Kise-kun yang mulai menjauh dari **Ruruka-san **karena saat ini Akashi-kun berada tepat dibelakang gadis itu.

"—DAN?"

Pengulangan kata, ya Akashi-kun baru saja mengulangi kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan seolah ia sedang mengintimidasi seseorang.

"KAU!"

"Wah berani sekali gadis kejam itu." Ucap Aomine-kun lirih.

"Ssttt— Aominecchi diam nanti kena gunting loh."

"Hiyyy— baiklah aku diam."

Kami masih diam mematung saat melihat kedua orang itu saling bertatapan. Baiklah biar kujelaskan, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan seperti yang ada di drama percintaan atau komik **_shoujo_** dan sebagainya. Tatapan itu merupakan tatapan seperti—err mungkin seperti benci? Dendam? Ya begitulah sekiranya.

"Tch, cepat keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat! Aku tidak suka berada di tempat ini!"

"Hoh begitu ya? Kenapa memangnya?"

Hening sesaat, terlihat **Ruruka-san** yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya serta Akashi-kun yang kini tengah memasang**_poker face_**-nya.

"Tempat ini buruk, terlalu buruk untuk diriku. Lalu sangat menji—"

**Sighhhhhh—**

"A-akashi—"

"Ka—u apa yang kau la—kukan Akashicchi?"

"Akachin jangan bercanda!"

_'A—pa yang baru saja terjadi?'_

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
